monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Witch's Broom
Witch's Broom is one of the magical items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry Though it seems a normal broom at first glance, it is a magical broom that can soar in the sky when straddled by those proficient at controlling mana. The staves of Sabbath's witches can be transformed into this "Witch's Broom". By putting mana into and straddling the "Witch's Broom", it floats lightly in the air with the rider, and can fly freely in the sky by the rider's floating intent. The "Witch's Broom" is made so that witches can easily fly through the sky without having any special flight training, and due to the deeds the witches perform everyday, it is made to arrive unconsciously at one's side with broom manipulation techniques. In order to control the broom flying through the sky and draw out its maximum flight ability, control of the rider's "Hips" becomes important, that is, the "Witch's Broom" can be controlled with the same feeling as straddling a man cowgirl style. Because witches are also mamono that have instincts in joining with human men, even if it is a witch that has never straddled a broom or man, that handling technique is endowed by instinct, they repeatedly fly through the sky straddling the broom, and it grows further by repeatedly joining their partner straddling them "Cowgirl Style". That is, in order to expertly ride the broom, one must become an expert at riding on top of men cowgirl, the sense of balance on top of the broom is cultivated according to the movement of the hips shaking on top of a male companion, those that skillfully maneuver brooms are also skillful at moving their hips cowgirl style. Also, thanks to the shocking impact that is abruptly brought to their small stomach because of their companion's ejaculation, they can refine skills like intense movement on top of brooms, sudden turning, sudden stops etc. Various kinds of "Witch's Broom" exist. Although the speed is slow, and the altitude it is possible to fly is also low, there also exists a broom for beginner use which performs automatic control of the hips to an extent that makes it possible for anyone to fly stable. While using this broom, the necessary posture and movements for straddling a broom will become a habit, and the ideal posture for feeling good while straddling men becomes possible. In Sabbath, there are also events held such as "Broom Sightseeing Flight Meetings" for human women and children to become interested in brooms and cowgirl with a playful feeling, with the goal of drawing them over to the witches. Meanwhile, a broom for use by advanced users is different than the just lightly floating beginner use ones, boasting the highest altitude and also said to be able to match a "Dragon" in speed, on the other hand, can only be operated by those endowed with superior hip posture from performing intense cowgirl every night. Witches participating in the "Broom Race" periodically held by Sabbath do not fail to practice broom riding, devoting the majority of their day to being joined with their partner straddling them cowgirl style. Furthermore, the "Witch's Broom" is highly related to "Cowgirl" but, as one of the symbols of immorality and lewd deeds from the beginning, it is made to be associated with "Female Dominant Intercourse" which was forbidden in the Order of the Chief God. Therefore, the "Witch's Broom" is not only just a thing associated with "Cowgirl", it is a thing to stimulate the instinct of mamono to indulge in spirit and pleasure a man by straddling him, those that frequently straddle a broom will want to more frequently straddle a man, and have a strong tendency to be a sensual and very lewd person. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire